


The Tiniest Gift

by aberdeenrose



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberdeenrose/pseuds/aberdeenrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suspend your sense of reality, and let's let these two goofballs have a g-damn baby and all the cute in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tiniest Gift

"My darling, dearest wife. The heavens have never blessed a lowly man with a better gift." Charles Carson set himself in the chair next to the bed which his wife slept in. By her side rested the sleeping babe, fiery hair and all.

He'd had nine months to imagine this moment. Nine months and nothing came close to how he felt as the tears slipped from his eyes. Charles leaned toward them, pressing a feather light kiss on the babe's forehead. The babe stretched his neck, a small coo escaping his little mouth.

Elsie stirred in her sleep, turning to rest her hand on the newborn's stomach. Without opening her eyes, she hummed a soft tune to keep the babe from crying.

"My darling child, just wait until your papa comes."

Charles had to stifle a laugh. "Yes my darling child, you'll have to wait."

"Yes, wait," she mumbled before continuing her tune.

There, in the dark of Elsie's cousin's room, Charles waited for the last few seconds to register in his wife's head--dreaming or not. He bit his tongue to stop the laughter from exploding from him.

"Wait for your papa." She yawned, her long braid falling over her face. "Charles, the babe." With her eyes closed, Elsie's head snapped to attention. Then, she opened her brown eyes. "Charles?"

"Yes," he chuckled. "I've only just arrived my love."

He rested his hand over his wife's.

Elsie scooped the babe into her arms and sat up in a swift movement. The small bundle clutched tightly to her ample bosom.

"Charles Carson, I want you to meet your daughter, so far Baby Carson, but of course we'll change that." Elsie went to hand him the child, but Carson backed up in his seat.

"Why don't I hold the both of my girls? We'll wait for daylight to hand her to me."

Even in the dark, he could sense the face she shot him. "Hand her to you, do you think she'll explode in your arms?"

"I've never held such a small child. And, it's dark."

He tried the best he could to hide the panic in his voice, but knew it came through anyway.

"Well, alright, but first thing. Trust me, after you see what she a mess she can make in her underclothes, you won't think her so delicate any longer."

Charles shifted some of the pillows. Over the length of the pregnancy, he'd held Elsie--baby stomach and all--but now, with his arms wrapped around both girls, he held their future. Their family. His family. Tears fell freely from his eyes as he looked over Elsie's shoulder at the small babe.

Baby Girl Carson. The tiniest and best gift he'd ever received.


End file.
